


Out

by fandramatics



Series: Pride Prompts [17]
Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: F/F, No Beta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25834471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandramatics/pseuds/fandramatics
Summary: June 28th. Protest
Relationships: Emma Geller-Green/Original Female Character
Series: Pride Prompts [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769941
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Out

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to post this piece tomorrow, but my sister Clau wanted to read it, so here I am posting an unbetaed piece for you guys.  
> Enjoy.

Lana Burke eyed the officer on the phone, she shifted on her feet and would have crossed her arms had she not been determined to not let go of Emma’s shoulder. Her girlfriend eyed the floor between her feet, and even if she kept a façade on, Lana could tell something was off.

The black girl knelt near her girlfriend. “You’re gonna be fine.”

Emma shook her head, her eyes watery. “I know, I’m thinking about that lady. Do you think she’s okay? I lost sight of her after those guys showed up.”

Lana beamed. “What if I tell you that I saw her on our way here? She wanted to come but cute face over there wouldn’t let her.” She gestured towards the uniform still talking on the phone.

That put a smile on Emma’s face.

“Emma?” the broken voice made the teens glance towards it and they saw a teary Rachel Green enter the police station, then rush towards them. “Oh, my God! Are the two of you okay? I knew I should have gone with you!” She kissed Lana’s head and hugged Emma tight. “What happened?”

Officer Morgan finally hang up, he faced the trio. “Ms. Green, isn’t it?”

“Yes.” the older woman stood up straight.

“Your daughter was involved in an altercation during the parade,” he said, rising from his seat. “witnesses said she got into a fight with two men after they harassed a trans woman who was there.” He eyed the teens. “Apparently, after you left a group of ladies  _ convinced  _ the men to drop the charges.”

Lana and Emma exchanged wide-eyed glances, there was no containing the smile on their faces.

“Wait, she’s free to go?” asked Rachel.

Morgan nodded, beaming. “Sorry for the inconvenience, girls,” he said, then opened a drawer on his desk and pulled out a small flag which held the colors blue, white, and pink. “And thank you for intervening.” He winked at them.

Emma rose, she turned to her mom, and her smile died on her lips. Lana followed her gaze and found Mr. Geller entering the station.

“Emma!” He rushed their way.

“Dad, what are you doing here?” asked the young blonde, getting herself between her girlfriend and her father.

“I, uh, I called him,” Rachel was red on the cheeks and Lana felt sorry for her. “I wasn’t sure what had happened to you, so--”

“Is everything okay?” Ross asked.

“Yes, it’s fine,” Emma replied.

He frowned, took a strand of hair away from her cheek. Lana held her breath when the orange, pink, and white flag painted on her girlfriend’s face was revealed. She was suddenly very conscious of her flag painted in blue, purple, and pink. “What’s that?”

“That’s…” Emma lowered her gaze for a moment, then she met her father’s eyes. “That’s my pride flag.”

“Pride? What pride?”

The young woman reached for Lana’s hand, but it was Ms. Green who spoke for them. “Emma asked me if she could go to Pride Parade with her friends and Ben, I said ‘yes’”

“Ben is here?” frowned Ross.

“He’s waiting on the car, he went to pick me up after the police said they’d want to speak to me.”

Geller faced his daughter. “You are… You’re a lesbian?”

Lana squeezed her girlfriend’s hand, took a step forward to stand at Emma’s side.

“Yes, that’s what the flag means,” Emma said.

Ross faced Rachel. “You knew?”

“You really are the only one who didn’t, Dad,” Ben said from behind his father, his hands in his pockets. “I mean, mom knew, Susan knew, I knew, aunt Monica knew, uncle Chandler, Jack, Erika, aunt Phoebe, uncle Mike--”

“I got it!” Geller’s voice came out high pitched, he glanced over at Lana. “And Lana is… Lana is your girlfriend? Lana who wants to be a paleontologist is your girlfriend?”

Rachel rolled her eyes. “This really isn’t her name, you do have to get over that.”

Ross shot her a look. “My daughter-in-law wants to be a paleontologist, I’m not getting over it.”

Emma blinked, Lana grinned. “We’re good then?” tried the younger blonde.

His father faced her. “You’re not the first lesbian of my life.”

“And he’s not getting over  _ that _ one,” Rachel commented.

“Well, I am,” Ben said, “now, I’d like to go back home to have pride dinner with my lesbian moms if you wouldn’t mind. Can we go now?”

Ross gave a high-pitched “Aham.”

“Ross, are you okay?” shot Rachel after the girls and Ben went ahead before them.

“My daughter is dating a future paleontologist, I’m fine”

“Seriously?”

“Rachel, I love Lana, she’s a wonderful girl. I’m worried if they break up.”

“Why?”

“She’s gonna be a doctor!”

“Okay… I’m going. Kids! Kids, wait for me!”

He watched his ex-wife and the children wait for the elevator. “My daughter-in-law is a paleontologist.” He grinned, then half-danced his way towards the rest of them.


End file.
